moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
China
The People's Republic of China (otherwise known as China or the PRC to distinguish it from ROC forces) is a sovereign state located in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion. The PRC is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party, with its seat of government in the capital city of Beijing. The People's Republic of China came to be after a revolution where Chinese communists forces, supported by Russia, were able to defeat the nationalists and establish a communist state. Even after its creation however, many insurgents still loyal to the old, pre-communist Republic of China continue to fight against PRC forces, creating some political instability. China soon entered the Soviet Union with Russia and the Latin Confederation and obtained many technologies formerly used by Russia, such as the old Heavy tank. Description China is the newest addition to the Soviet forces, steamrolling their way towards the front lines with the heaviest tanks and unmatched firepower. Though their forces suffer from a dire lack of maneuverability and speed, the Chinese have not suffered as much from Allied sanctions that were imposed on their Soviet brethren. This means that their development of potent nuclear weaponry has proceeded unabated and has become prevalent within Chinese armor divisions. The use of nuclear weaponry and the large scale implementation of electromagnetic technology makes it difficult to directly assault a Chinese base or engage their forces head on. In combination with the iconic Centurion Siege Crawler and aided by the young, but genius scientist Yunru, all tremble beneath the might of the Chinese dragon. History Gameplay China uses a mixture of electromagnetic technology as well as nuclear weaponry in its arsenal. China's vehicles are generally slow but powerful and tough. Units such as Qilin Tanks, Armadillos, and Sentinels are slow but strong armored vehicles, making them a force to be reckon with. Its monster tank, the Nuwa Cannon is not only devastating, but also very heavily armored. China's epic unit, the Centurion Siege Crawler, brings destruction to army and bases. It is also very difficult to be destroyed without powerful weapons. In addition, with the help of EMP technology such as Dragonfly and Yunru, China can use EMP to disable most vehicles effectively, preventing them from operating and making them vulnerable to attacks. While China is powerful and tough, it has its own fair share of weaknesses. China's biggest weakness is mobility. Most of their vehicles are slow and sluggish, making them difficult to outrun or respond rapidly. This weakness can be alleviated by utilizing EMP technology and flying mobile units like Gyrocopters. Another big weakness is that China does not have long range artillery units except the Centurion. China's units are also costlier than that of other subfactions. Arsenal Structures * Atomheart Defenses * EMP Mines * EMP Control Station Infantry * Eradicator * Gyrocopter * Yunru Units * Qilin Tank * Armadillo * Nuwa Cannon * Sentinel * Centurion Siege Crawler Aircraft * Dragonfly Support powers * Irradiation * Wallbuster * EM Pulse Gallery Chinaload.jpg|China's skirmish loading screen. Mental Omega 3.0 - Subfaction Spotlight -2- China Trivia * The flag used by China in Mental Omega is a modified version of one of the proposals submitted for the flag of the PRC in 1949. ** The flag includes the five stars seen in the real-life Chinese flag and two horizontal golden lines underneath the five stars, possibly representing the two great rivers that runs through China (Yellow River and Yangtze). See also * Russia * Latin Confederation Category:Soviet Union Category:Subfactions